Rise of the Guardians 2: Another Guardian
by Minibooks
Summary: It has been a few years since Pitch was destroyed, but there's another threat. This villain steals children's memories, happiness, and dream and only children who doesn't believe in the Guardians can see her transform into something else. But there is only one immortal being like the Guardians who can see what they see. Can they find her?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians: Another Tooth

Summary:

A few years has passed since Pitch was destroyed. But darkness hasn't stopped yet. Another threat to childhood has appeared, stealing children's teeth, memories, and good dreams, making their lives miserable and gloomy. This villain is very hard to track down and is a master of copying someone else, but only children who don't believe in the Guardians can see her true form, but how can children see the Guardians? Only one immortal being like the Guardians knows every child by heart and can see what they see. She helps them, but the villain is too sneaky. Can they stop the villain? Can the new Guardian find her true self and stop hatred from invading Earth?

Chapter 1

"_No, I don't want to talk to you ever!"_ An eight-year-old boy shouted at her older sister. "I told you to leave me alone!" Anger burned up inside of him. His memories of his sister taking away his school awards, toys, and pictures of his memories with his friends and family flashing in his mind.

"But Joey, I never—" She was stopped midsentence by Joey's bedroom door being slammed shut.

"Leave me alone!" Joey shouted from behind the door. His sister frowned and left.

Inside the bedroom, Joey cried, throwing a picture frame of him and his sister at the wall. He felt so mad at her.

Too occupied in his anger, Joey didn't notice a faint figure of a woman with green clothes appear behind him and transform into a brown-haired lady. **"Honey, are you alright?"**Joey jumped and turned around to see who said that. "Oh, hi Mom." he said with an irritating tone.

"**I know you're mad at your sister but she will be punished. Remember those times when she always got mad at you?"**The brown-haired lady, who is Joey's mom, said.

"She sometimes got mad at me. But everything worked out after our fights."

"**No, Joey. She's just pretending. Don't fall for it. I'm your mother and I know how your sister acts. You have every right to be mad at her."**Joey's mom smirked when he looked away.

"She does get mad at me. You're right Mom. I should be mad at her." He stood up and opened the door and shouted, "I hate you, Brigit!"

Joey's mom, smiled. Happy to be able to swallow enough of his anger, her figure ceased and disappeared, leaving behind a quiet mocking laughter.

• • •

Jack Frost was having a fun snow day travelling from town to town, playing with the kids in Burgess who believed him now. They threw snowballs at him and eventually knocked him to ground. The children cheered since he always beats them at snowball fights.

"Hey, stop it. You don't want to turn into snowcones." He stood up and brushed the snow from his hair. He was happy that a lot of children believed in him. They loved to play with him and hug him when he gives them a snow day. Some older kids who believed in him waved and smiled. It felt good to be with them.

He was about to start another snowball fight when he saw the Northern Lights appear in the sky. He hesitated at first, but he knew he had to go.

"Bye kids, gotta go!" He waved goodbye at the children and flew to the North Pole. He arrived last. The other Guardians were already there, inspecting the snow globe which had a few dark spots on it.

"Any trouble?" Jack asked. The Guardians were surprised and turned to look at Jack. "It seems there is, mate." Bunnymund said, looking serious.

"What would that be, Oh Easter Kangaroo?" Jack said sarcastically.

"What did you call me?" Bunnymund glared at him. Jack repeated what he said, leaving out the "kangaroo" part.

"Childhood is in danger, Jack. I've never thought she'd be alive after all those years." North said in a strong Russian accent.

"Who's that?"

"Mardeena. She steals children's teeth, happy memories and dreams. Then she turns into someone who's special in their lives and tries to disrupt them, leaving only anger, hatred, and misery. Plus she's scary." Toothiana told Jack, hiding her fear of Mardeena.

"Why are you suddenly so scared, Tooth?" Jack asked, suddenly wondering why Tooth would be scared of someone.

"Mardeena possesses the form of an inland taipan, mate. She's from Australia like me but she can turn into anything she wants to." Bunnymund chimed in.

"That's right. Since she's a snake, Tooth is vulnerable against her. But that doesn't mean she can just attack her." North said, trying to make Tooth less scared.

"So how are you going to stop her?

"That's the problem. Only children who don't believe in us can see her transform if they look at her. But we can't talk to non-believers." Tooth frowned.

"Don't worry, Tooth. We still have hope." North said. Sandman made a sand figure of a happy face to comfort Tooth. He then made a figure of Tooth and Mardeena. Tooth was putting the children's teeth in their boxes at her palace while Mardeena is taking away some teeth and reading their memories.

"Mardeena is a sneaky one. She steals the teeth from my palace and looks at the memories. Then she goes to the child and tries to make their lives miserable, using the memories to her advantage." Tooth said, thinking about her precious teeth collection.

"Our only hope is to find Manny's new recruit from well, a very long time ago." North said, thinking hard.

"Who's the new recruit?" asked Jack.

"Her name is Lee. She knows every child by heart even though they don't believe in her. She can see what they see and she can even enter their memories." Tooth said.

"So let's go get her!" Jack said, wanting to stop the villain fast.

"That's the problem, ya gumbee," said Bunnymund, annoyingly. "We don't know where she is."


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Guardians 2: Another Tooth

Chapter 2

The Guardians kept on looking at the globe. _Where would Lee be?_ The thought kept spinning in their heads, the answer to their thoughts is still blurry.

"Do you at least have any idea where Lee might be?" Jack asked the others while leaning on a wall.

"All I know is that she's somewhere in Southeast Asia in a mountainous region. Other hints, that's it." North said, holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"Maybe in India because it always rains there." suggested Tooth.

"Or maybe in another continent. Perhaps South America since there's lots of thunder storms." North said.

"I think she's in Thailand." Bunnymund said.

"Can't we just split up and find her?" Jack huffed, annoyed about how they would guess instead of finding her.

"Good idea!" complimented North. "So Bunnymund, you check Malaysia and Singapore, Tooth, you check Bangladesh, Myanmar and Laos, Jack, you look in Thailand and Vietnam and Sandy, you look in Cambodia and Philippines while I check Indonesia, Papua New Guinea and Christmas Island." North said while pointing at the places in Southeast Asia.

"Has he ever been to Christmas Island?" Jack asked Tooth.

"Yes, but he loves that place because it's founded in Christmas Day." Tooth replied.

Later that day, North was busy preparing his sleigh for his journey. The Guardians were going on their own. Bunnymund summoned a rabbit hole and jumped through and waved goodbye at the other Guardians.

"Alright," said North while he strapped the last reindeer in it's buckle. "Time to go!" North jumped on his sleigh and and he flew out of the workshop, leaving only Jack, Tooth and Sandy behind.

"Goodbye, then!" Tooth waved and followed the way North flew out of.

"Well, gotta go and find that Lee!" said Jack, smiling and tilting his head back. Sandy waved and flew out with his cloud and Jack followed. They separated when they went out of the workshop.

Jack flew fast towards Southeast Asia. He wanted to get the girl as soon as possible. But he didn't know what she looked like. Jack flew around Thailand and Vietnam, hoping for some rain or thunder storms to appear.

"Who is this Lee?" Jack asked himself. For three hundred years he's never heard of another immortal like him. MiM never told him or the other Guardians. It seems like only North knows, but maybe Sandy knows, too.

Jack flew to Vietnam and looked around the mountains. It wasn't raining, but maybe he could be lucky enough if a girl can see him. Finally, a faint drizzle began to fall out of the sky. "Finally, she's near." said Jack, feeling happier. He flew over to Thailand where the rain was pouring stronger. He flew around some mountains in Chiang Mai, but still now sign of Lee. Jack decided to settle for a while underneath a tree. He was wet and tired. Jack found a comfortable spot under a tree and sat there. But the moment he sat there, a thunder flash struck the tree, knocking Jack out.

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes. He stared in front of him and saw no clouds or rain. It was silent and peaceful. Quickly, Jack sat up straight, only to find himself sitting on a soft bed. He was inside a cozy, quiet room. Everything about it made Jack think about Burgess and winter. The walls were made of ice and the ceiling was covered in frost. "Whoa, where am I?" Jack asked himseld, looking very puzzled.

"You're in my lair." a sudden voice said.

"Who-who said that?" Jack hurriedly stood up looking for his staff, but he couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly a girl with white-blond wavy hair and purple wrap-around sunglasses on her hair emerged from an ice doorway. "I'm Lee."

"Wait―you're Lee?" Jack didn't quite expect Lee to find him instead of him finding Lee.

"Yeah, I'm Lee. Sorry about that thunder flash. I thought you were dead."

"That's okay―at least I'm still alive. Why do you live in here, anyway?"

"I like being alone. It's a place where I can cry without anyone hearing. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost. A Guardian from Burgess."

"Oh, I've heard about you when I went to Burgess." Lee smiled, happy to see a Guardian.

"Do you know Jamie Bennett? He's a cool kid." Jack smiled, too, thinking about Jamie.

"Yeah, I do. Follow me, I'll show you something cool." Lee opened the frozen door and Jack followed her out. Behind the door was a hallway leading to another, much larger, room. The room was adorned with millions or billions of picture frames with a huge globe in the middle of the room similar to North's.

"Whoa, what is this?" Jack asked, overawed by all the pictures. It somewhat felt a little weird since all the eyes followed him.

"These are all the pictures of the children around the world. I want them all to be happy. Once a picture of child here is frowning or looking angry, that means they're not happy and a blue spot will show on the globe. Then I trade my happiness in exchange for their sadness." she pointed at Jamie's picture. "Look, there's Jamie and his sister, Sophie." Lee flew towards the two picture and removed them from the wall. "See. I know every child by heart. Even though they don't believe in me." Lee's expression gloomed and returned the pictures on the wall and descended.

"Wow, you can fly, too." Jack said, trying to cheer up the situation, but it's not working. "Is that why there's rain and thunderstorms?"

"Yes, but I can make them at my own will but crying makes it easier. I don't want these kids to be sad, it's heartbreaking." Lee said gloomily. She flew up and sat on the tip of the globe. Suddenly, a blue dot appeared on the globe, somewhere in Italy.

"Uh oh, someone's sad." Jack informed Lee.

"Don't worry," she placed her hands on the spot and lightning flew from shoulders to her fingers and then it ceased slowly, disappearing along with the dot.

"That's how I do it, cool right?" Lee smiled, with a tear rolling down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "Anyway, why are you in Thailand?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. You have to go to the North Pole. There's a special mission."

"They do? Oh, I can't wait. I'll go ahead of you, I know where the workshop is." With a burst of speed, Lee flew out of the lair through a large hatch on the ceiling.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Jack yelled as he followed Lee. She travelled really fast, leaving a trail of white, flowing lightning bolts behind her. By the time Jack opened the hatch, Lee was already halfway there. She looked like a white drill going pretty fast towards the North Pole.

After a while, Jack finally caught up with Lee, she landed on patch of snow and was brushing it off.

"You okay?" Jack asked her.

"I'm okay. I'm just not used to snow, that's all." Lee said simply. She stared at the workshop and said, "C'mon, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack already called the other Guardians. They were all surprised to see Lee, who looks like she's just sixteen or seventeen. They watched her as she floated aimlessly around the workshop, looking at the toys and especially at the snowglobe.

"Again, Lee are you sure you're okay?" Jack said, worried there might be something wrong with Lee.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I've never been here before. It's so cold unlike in Thailand where my thunder keeps me warm all day." Lee replied, floating back to the floor and approaching the Guardians.

"It's okay, Lee. I understand you've been staying in Thailand for a long time." North comforted her, also feeling worried.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm just amazed by this place, never been to North Pole."

"Anyway, we need your help, mate." Bunnymund chimed in, feeling impatient.

"Of course I'll help you. Only for one, tiny condition." Lee emphasized the "condition" part.

"What is it?" asked Tooth.

"Don't kill Mardeena. Give her to me."

All the Guardians gasped at her condition. Mardeena has to be destroyed, so she won't threaten the world again. "But why would you want to have Mardeena?" asked a confused Toothiana. Sandy was also confused, making a question mark above his head.

"You don't understand." sighed Lee. She flew a few feet above the floor and stared at the globe. "She knows _what_ I am. I don't know what I am, or who I am. I just woke up on a grassland at night and suddenly the moon talks to me, saying I have a journey ahead of me, a purpose in life. But how can I when I don't know who I am!" Lee suddenly realized she almost shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"This is going to be a whole lot harder than I thought." North whispered to Bunnymund, who nodded slowly in agreement.

"Don't worry, Lee. We'll all help you in your struggle. Today, you're now one of us. You don't have to feel so, umm..." Tooth struggled to find the proper words. "puzzled."

"Alright, but don't kill Mardeena. She's my only hope of ever finding out who I am." Lee curved her right arm and held her left arm. "I just feel so alone." Suddenly, she flew out of the workshop in her lightning-fast mode again. Some stuff on shelves fell to the floor and a few elves spun around.

"Nobody believes in her, just like what happened to me." Jack whispered to himself, suddenly feeling a slight relation between their feelings. "I'll go get her." Jack followed her trail and looked around at the surroundings. He searched through some bushes and between trees. Finally, he found her perched on short tree, looking emptily into space.

"Hey, what happened with you back there?" Jack made a thumbs-up sign pointing back at the workshop. Lee jumped and looked behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just have these constant moodswings which help me alter the weather. I...I just feel alone, with nobody being able to see me. Like I'm a...ghost." Jack could barely hear her saying her last sentence, but he knew she was feeling alone, sad, like what he felt before. Jack placed his hand on Lee's shoulder. "I felt that before, but after I became a Guardian, children began to believe in me. You're now a Guardian, too, so don't feel so alone for long." Lee looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, she hugged him tight, much to Jack's amazement. "You're the first person ever to talk to me aside from the moon. No one else has." she let go and tears started streaming across her cheek. The moment the tear fell, a flurry on snowflakes appeared in the sky, falling slowly.

"Wow, you can do that. I thought you can only do rain and thunder." Jack said, overawed by the snowflakes.

"When I cry, my powers have to suit the weather. So it's snowflakes, but I can't freeze anything but this." A snowflake landed on Lee's hair.

"C'mon, let's get back inside." Jack ushered her back to the workshop

"Okay, Lee. We know that you can see what the children see. Including non-believers." said Tooth, fluttering back and forth, thinking hard.

"I think so. I once saw a child looking at the night sky. Suddenly, I saw that he was trying to form constellations with his imagination." Lee replied.

"That's somethin'" said Bunnymund, impressed.

"We need you to help find Mardeena, she's rapidly threatening more and more children." North was distressed, the black spots on the globe growing bigger and bigger.

"That'll take some time. I can't see what every child sees at the same time." Lee said, thinking about Mardeena. Suddenly, Lee felt something. Something...sad.

"Oh no." she looked at the snow globe, which seeme to function the same as her globe at her lair. A tiny blue spot formed somewhere in South America. Quickly, she touched the spot with one finger and immediately, a lightning bolt whirled around her arm and flowed right into the spot, making it disappear; then a tear fell out of Lee's eyes. Again, a flurry of snowflakes fell down the sky, this time a little faster.

"Amazing!" North complimented, overawed by Lee's abilities. Sandy made a exclamation mark on top of his head, meaning he's amazed, too. "You just made that child happy, if I'm right."

"Really, mate?" Bunnymund asked, not sure if he was right.

"Yes, really. That dot meant a child is sad, Lee just made that child happy. Is that why you cry, Lee?"

"Um..." Lee was reluctant to say anything about her sadness. "Yes?" she said slowly, quickly wiping away her tears.

"This is something big! We must find Mardeena fast before every child is sad!" Tooth said loudly, annoyed that they're still at the workshop.

"Yeah!" Lee and Jack shouted in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Guardians were now sitting on North's sleigh. According to his snow globe, the black spots grew mostly rapidly somewhere in Rockford, Illinois. The sleigh flew fast, eager to reach Mardeena and capture her. Lee spent most of the time looking below the sleigh, feeling so much happier now. Her sadness stopped creeping inside of her. _I have friends_, she thought happily. Lee never felt so much happier in her life. But only if the children of the world believed in her. A tear streamed down her cheek and a soft drizzle formed in the clouds.

"Lee are you crying again?" Tooth asked chirpily, feeling her feathers getting a bit damp.

"Uh, no." Lee spun around, wiping her eye. Tooth looked at her disbelievingly. Finally, Lee sighed and said, "Yes." Tooth smiled and put an arm around her, "Don't cry, Lee. You have us, your new friends. I know you feel lonely, but don't be. Just find your center." Lee smiled and Tooth removed her arm from Lee.

"Center." Lee muttered quietly. She turned her attention back to the places below. She took a quick glance at Jack in front of her. His white hair blowing in the breeze. Jack was her first friend, aside from the Man in the Moon. No one ever quite understood her us much as he did. That made him special to Lee.

• • •

The sleigh landed somewhere in a forest preserve around Rockford. The passengers climbed down the sleigh and landed softly on the ground.

"Finally, we are here!" North shouted. Tooth placed a finger on her mouth to quiet North. "We're in a forest preserve. There might be lots of things we don't know about here."

"Ah Tooth, do not worry. We just need to find the way out first." North said. "I know this place perfectly!" Suddenly, something behind some bushes moved, making the leaves rustle.

"What was that?" Lee whispered.

"Keep quiet." interuppted Bunnymund. He sniffed in the air and his ears began to twitch. Everyone fell silent. Suddenly, from behind the bushes, a snake jumped towards Bunnymund. "Crikey!" he yelled and grabbed hold of the snake, but it was slippery. Jack Frost tried to freeze the snake but ended up freezing Bunnymund's arm.

"Stop it, ya gumbee!" Bunnymund said angrily at Jack.

"Sorry!" Jack apologized. The snake didn't stop for a single moment and kept trying to bite Bunnymund. When he tried to break the ice, the snake took it's chance and bit him. Bunnymund's vision turned fuzzy and he let go of the snake. He fell down and the snake slipped through the bushes, away from the Guardians.

"Oh no!" Tooth said. She flew towards the injured Bunnymund and checked his arm. A purple snake bite appeared. It looked quite swollen and disgusting. The Guardians didn't care. "We have to help him!" said Lee. The others nodded and North lifted him and placed him on the sleigh. "Tooth, you have to get Bunnymund out of here and back to the North Pole. The Yetis will help you cure him." Tooth nodded and jumped on the sleigh with her mini fairies around her. She grabbed hold of the rope and the reindeers charged towards the sky, leaving the rest of the Guardians.

"I hope he'll be okay." said Jack. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's find Mardeena." North said heroically. He walked towards the trees and disappeared. The rest followed.

• • •

North finally found the way out through the forest. They couldn't go into the sky. North can't fly and a child might see them, or Mardeena. "Let's split up." he told Lee, Jack and Sandy. "At the count of three. One...two...three!" The Guardians separated at top speed. The hunt for Mardeena turning into a competition. Jack smiled at remembering the teeth collecting he did when Pitch captured all the mini fairies.

Lee had an advantage. She can run at lightning speed and locate anything she set her mind to. But the only problem is that it wasn't always accurate. Lee sensed Mardeena to be five miles away. She ran faster and stopped exactly at the spot. No one was there, not even a snake.

"Where is she?" she asked herself. Finally, something kicked in. Mardeena was _five hundred miles _away. Not five miles away.

North was having some trouble himself. At the absence of his sleigh and Bunnymund's rabbit holes, he had to run without a ride. He stopped for a moment and breathed deeply. "Ha...this...is going to be...hard." he said, puffing and huffing. He continued on his way, searching through bushes and using some of his snowglobes to teleport.

Sandy wasn't having trouble at all. He quickly made a tracking device to search for Mardeena. He hovered on his cloud but not too high up. He followed the sand trail of the tracking device and finally, he arrived and landed on the ground. But much to his discomfort, he bumped into North, Jack and Lee. Jack found Mardeena quick by remaining quiet and listening for any snake-like movements around him. But apparently, the others already found Mardeena. They just haven't captured her.

The others, before bumping into each other, already saw Mardeena's inland taipan form slipping through the streets. They pounced and got Sandy instead, who just landed. Mardeena crawled fast and stopped when they got tangled. Suddenly, she made a horrible, mocking laughter. Slowly, she transformed into a woman with green robes and scaly, dark skin and curly hair matching her skin color. "Ha, you think you can catch me? I don't think so." her voice sounded shrill and suited her appearance.

Suddenly, the Guardians slowly separated and a long, golden sand rope emerged from Sandy's sand and it wrapped itself around Mardeena. She gasped as it sent her flying in to the air and smacking her down to the ground again with a smash. "Ouch, okay stop it!" the rope recoiled from her and disappeared. The Guardians looked sternly at Mardeena, who struggled to stand up.

"Okay. You're all good," she said with sarcasm. "But there's one thing that better." she disappeared into the ground and huge group of snakes appeared from the bushes, from manholes, and under the sand from some playgrounds. They hissed and made a ready position.

"Oh no, we have stop them. Quick before they bite us!" Lee said.

"Okay, but first let's stop the venom from pouring out of them." Jack looked at the snake's open mouths. They revealed their fangs with purple liquid dripping from it. One bite and they'll pass out.

"Quickly, Jack. You have to freeze them." North said. Sandy made a thums-up sign above his head and nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Jack said. He pounded his staff into the ground and it froze the snakes. They sat there, open-mouthed, their tongues curved.

"Did we just win like that?" said Jack, feeling elated at destroying Mardeena so fast.

"No." Lee said. Quietly observing the snakes. Somehow, they were still _moving_. Slowly trying to break the ice from the inside.

"I think she's right, Jack." North, too, was observing the snakes moving. This was proven when a single drop of venom dripped from the ice coating a snake's fang. The moment the venom dropped, the ice sheet broke instantly. The snakes sprang into action, crawling fast at the Guardians.

"We have to get out of here!" Jack shouted. Together, Lee and Jack lifted North from the ground.

"Hey, I'd be better off with Sandy if he makes some sort of plane, maybe!" North shouted, panicking.

"Okay, then. Just don't let the snakes get your plane!" yelled Lee. They dropped North on Sandy's sand-plane and Lee pointed at the snakes. "They're transforming quick!"

The snakes were transforming. They jumped and they turned into massive hawks, flying straight towards them. Sandy quickly flew into the clouds to avoid getting seen. Jack and Lee followed. They flew through the clouds and towards the North Pole. Obviously, it wasn't safe here.


End file.
